


Erika

by alby_mangroves



Series: Lunchbreak Sketches [26]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Trans Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to an anon Tumblr request for a portrait of post-transition Erika Lehnsherr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erika

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clearsky66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearsky66/gifts).



> To the lovely anon who was asked for a portrait of Erika, based on a series by clearsky66 which they had read and loved. I found myself wondering whether I could bring a feminine touch to Fassbender's face without losing all of the likeness. I guess you can be the judge whether I succeeded or not. Thanks for the prompt, anon!

 

 

 

**[DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/)  |  [LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)  |  [TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/121503529129/dearest-anon-firstly-thank-you-i-dont-know)**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Two Photos, One Entry, and a Cover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691552) by [cheezybananaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheezybananaz/pseuds/cheezybananaz)




End file.
